


Brother

by coley_wog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Infant Death, Pre-Canon, Shiro (Voltron) had a twin, Shiro Week 2017, Twins, Womb Twin Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley_wog/pseuds/coley_wog
Summary: “And who’s this?” she asked pointing to the other one, “a friend from school?”“No, that’s my brother!” he said with a laugh, like that should be obvious.She looked up at him suddenly, eyes filled with concern. “Your brother…? ”“Yeah! We’re going to space! That’s our rocket. See?”





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Shiro Week 2017: Isolation/Companion 
> 
> I really like the idea that Shiro was supposed to have a twin. And I heard somewhere that kids subconsciously know when they’re supposed to have a twin (or even a non-twin older sibling) and will include them in their family drawings.

“What’s that a picture of, Takashi?”

The five-year-old looked up from his scribbling and handed the drawing to his grandmother.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” she said and pointed to one of the figures, “Is this you?”

He nodded, beaming with pride.

“And who’s this?” she asked pointing to the other one, “a friend from school?”

“No, that’s my brother!” he said with a laugh, like that should be obvious.

She looked up at him suddenly, eyes filled with concern. “Your brother…? ”

“Yeah! We’re going to space! That’s our rocket. See?”

“Did your mother tell you?” She asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Tell me what?” He whispered back.

She shook her head. “Never mind. What planet are you going to?” She forced a smiled as he babbled on about some star system.

\---

Ryou Shirogane never breathed. Takashi came into the world crying and healthy, but for whatever reason–“complications” one doctor had said–his identical twin brother had not.  
No one told Takashi. But as he grew, he just seemed to know, somehow, he was never meant to be alone. He talked to himself often, to stuffed toys, his reflection, an imaginary friend.

And when he received his first set of crayons, every picture of his family or himself had another little boy right beside him. His “brother” he answered anyone who asked.  
It was around this time that his mother took him aside one clear and starry night.

“You did have a brother. His name was Ryou. But he’s… not with us anymore.”

“Ryou…” Takashi whispered the name like a prayer, “where is he?”

His mother bit her lip. “He’s… gone. In heaven.”

Takashi nodded solemnly. She knew he understood. Their old family dog and his pet goldfish were “in heaven” too. For a long moment, he said nothing. The stars reflected in his eyes as he gazed at them thoughtfully. “Heaven’s up there, right?” he asked softly.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yes.”

“In space?”

She paused, taken aback, “I…I’m not sure.”

He nodded as if that was good enough for him. “When I go to space, I’ll look for him.”


End file.
